Turnabout suprise
by pitobayolagames
Summary: With Maya back, and Phoenix having his badge back, and with the addition of the anything agency, Phoenix Wright finds himself getting into all sorts of unexpected situations, of course the lack of money and high amount of burger and child funds don't make anything much easier (post Dual-Destinies)


**date: 1/1/28**

 **time: 12:00**

 **location: Wright anything agency**

 _HAPPY NEW YEARS!_

It's new years at the Wright anything agency, and the whole agency is celebrating, with the addition of Pearl of course.

"Happy new years Mr. Nick" said 16- year old Pearl fey

"happy new years Pearls" Phoenix Wright said, in his not-so-traditional hobo suit.

"so what's that 'secret surprise' you keep telling me about Pearls?"

"Sorry Mr. Nick, I can't tell you, but it's coming soon" Pearl responded

"a surprise? OH that surprise, I know what it is daddy!" Trucy Wright said

"ssh!" Pearl quickly said "don't tell him Trucy, remember?"

"Oh yea, sorry daddy!" Trucy responded

"hhm my own daughter hiding things from me, Pearls you better not do anything to bad now, or I may have to sue you in court" Phoenix said, jokingly, Pearl however, did not get the joke, and got into her surprised position, mouth agape

"Mr. Nick you would do that to me?!" Pearl said

"DADDY HOW COULD YOU?!" Trucy yelled

 _(with a scream like that I wonder who's chords of steel are stronger Apollo's or Trucy's, on second thought I don't want to know) Phoenix thought to himsel_ f

"relax it was just a joke" phoenix said, laughing

 _ ***SLAP***_

"OW!" Phoenix yelled

"NICK, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO PEARLY?!" a voice said

 _(wait, that voice, could it be, YES IT IS!)_

"MAYA!" phoenix yelled

"YUP" Maya said, doing her traditional bow

"It's great to see yo-"

"HOW COULD YOU BE MEAN TO PEARLY?!" Maya yelled, interrupting, with another slap

"OW! GEEZ MAYA, IT WAS JUST A JOKE CALM DOWN!" Phoenix said, while having an angry Maya chase him around the agency, wielding the nearest... plastic plate of floating spaghetti

Pearl and Trucy could not help but laugh at the sight, as Phoenix was on the couch trying to defend himself with a pillow, to keep the plastic spaghetti from impacting.

After a long session of Nick abuse, or as Maya calls it, teaching Nick a lesson, everyone sat down and got well acquainted.

"so Maya" Phoenix said, rubbing his head in the spot where he was hit

"how is your training gong?" he asked

"actually Nick, I'm finished! You're looking at the new master of kurain village!"

"Wow, Maya that's great, and I can tell you've been eating a lot?"

"YUP!"

"so then no need for burgers today!" Phoenix said laughing

"actually. NIIIIIICK I'M HUNGRY"

 _(me and my big mouth)_

"Mr. Nick get burgers for your special someone!" Pearl quickly yelled

"special someone?!" Trucy asked

 _(oh no)_ Phoenix though

"YUP!" Pearl responded

"Daddy does that mean I get a new mommy?!" Trucy asked

"Pearls, how many times do I need to tell you, Maya and I DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER LIKE THAT"

"aaw" Trucy said

"Mr. Nick don't hide your feelings for Mystic Maya!"

"YEA DADDY" Trucy said

"PEARLY" Maya quickly yelled, when suddenly the agency turned into a huge yelling and arguing spree

"Hey guys"

everyone kept yelling in the agency

"guys?"

it was almost as if Apollo was there

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS" a voice said, using his 'cords of steel'

The voice was Apollo Justice, one of the lawyers at the agency.

Suddenly everyone stopped yelling and looked in his direction

"Finally, hey guys, HAPPY NEW YE-"

"POLLY, WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD" Trucy interrupted, obviously quite angry

suddenly Pearl and Trucy both started yelling at Apollo, who had his traditional 2 front spikes, down like in the courtroom when nervous.

Phoenix and Maya decided to slip out while the argument didn't have them involved yet, so they made their way to the nearest burger joint

 **Date: 1/1/28**

 **Time: 1:00**

 **Location: Ham's Burgers**

"Order what you want Maya, go ahead"

"OK, I'll have 3, no 4 triple deluxe triple meat double bun burgers!"

 _(once again, me and my big mouth)_

"uh... I'll have a small burger, and fries."

"come on Nick, it's new years, treat yourself to something good!"

"Maya if I order anything bigger I'll walk out with an empty wallet"

"yea.. well more for me!"

"WHAT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEN-"

"EXCUSE ME, make double my order!"

 _(my poor, poor wallet)_ phoenix thought to himself

as they sat down Maya and Phoenix started catching up

"so the Wright anything agency huh?"

"yea, it was the Wright talent agency at first before I got my badge back, it was run by my daughter Trucy!"

"YOUR DAUGHTER, I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUR COUSIN OR SOMETHING!"

"heh, well she's my daughter Maya, adopted of course"

"Oh, well congratulations!"

"thanks, when we get back you should talk to her some more, she's a nice kid, lets just hope they stop arguing when we get back, and that Pearls doesn't keep spreading rumors"

"YUP! she was dressed, kinda weird though, oh! no offense!"

"heh, well she's always dressed like that, she's a magician of course!"

"MAGICIAN! ooh, can she make a burger appear out of thin air!?"

"uh... no..." Phoenix said, doing his usual courtroom slump while sweating, obviously knowing what Maya would say next

"aaw, well I guess you'll have to double my order again!"

 _(well looks like I'm walking out with an empty wallet..)_ Phoenix thought

After they left they returned to the agency, only to find a mess

 **Date: 1/1/28**

 **time: 1:30**

 **Location: Wright anything agency**

"wh- WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"oh.. daddy your back" Trucy said

"well me and pearl were just playing tag when we knocked over some stuff, then we tried to clean it up an made a bigger mess, and we were worried you'd be mad at us" Trucy said, either sad or using impressive acting

" ***sigh*** fine, but you better help me clean this up, or no magic for a week"

"but daddy-" Trucy said

"no buts, Larry already is enough Butz already"

"ok daddy" Trucy said

"Pearly, wherever you are, come and help nick!, please" Maya said

Pearl head slowly started rising from behind the couch

"aaw, ok Mystic Maya" Pearl said

"wait a minute" Phoenix said "WHERE'S APOLLO?!, did he just LET you make a mess?!"

"no daddy, Polly just plugged in headphones and took a nap somewhere"

phoenix sighed

"where is he?"

"in the lawyer side of the office"

Phoenix walked up to Apollo while he was sleeping

"Nick wait," Maya said

"since he was so irresponsible," Maya said

 _(HA you're one to talk)_ Phoenix though

"we should pull a prank on him, for revenge!" Maya said

 _(oh this will be good)_ phoenix thought again

"sure go ahead Maya"

"YES! now watch the prank master at work!" Maya said while sneaking, when suddenly she yelled "HEY" only to her surprise the shock caused Apollo to use his cords of steel, only to yell back

"IM FIIIIIIIIIIINE!" as he fell off the bed

"AAAH" Maya yelled, falling down due to the shock

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh, when suddenly ***SMACK***

"OW"

"Mr. Nick, how could you laugh at Mystic Maya?!"

 _(I just can't catch a break can I?)_ Phoenix thought to himself, rubbing his, now red, cheek


End file.
